


Jealousy

by HiCrazyCow



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiCrazyCow/pseuds/HiCrazyCow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz decides to question Maka about why she gets so angry when Blair does anything to her weapon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

Liz slumped down on the bench next to Maka who was happily reading a book. The group was all playing basketball and Liz decided to take a break since basketball wasn't exactly her forte. She watched them continue on playing for a few minutes before she realized it was the perfect opportunity to ask Maka about something she had been wondering for a while.

"Hey Maka" Liz said getting her friends attention.

"Yeah?" Maka said putting her book down still open so she didn't lose her place then trained her attention on Liz.

"Why do you get so angry whenever Blair does anything to Soul?" Liz asked as it was something she'd been curious about for awhile now. Maka looked a bit taken aback by the question but her expression of shock faded to hold a bit of anger, she was probably remembering the events of yesterday. Everyone decided to go and have dinner at Maka and Soul's apartment and another Blair incident happened. Let's just say Soul ended up bleeding, and it wasn't just because of Blair.

"Why shouldn't I get angry?" Maka countered acting a bit defensive. Liz decided to take a different route seeing as she wasn't getting anywhere fast with this.

"Remember when you dated that one kid?"

"Ugh don't remind me" Maka said rolling her eyes but the defensiveness left her voice and you could see the playfulness returning to her emerald orbs.

"Why was it okay for you to date him but not for Soul to have anything with Blair?" Liz asked shifting from her relaxed position to lean slightly forward continuing her interrogation.

"Well th-that's different" Maka stuttered shaking her hands as if to dismiss the question or any thought of the two situations to be similar

"How?" Liz kept pressing knowing Maka was running out of things to say.

"Look, I don't know where you're going with this" Maka replied a genuine sense of confusion displayed on her innocent face. Liz clenched her jaw in annoyance, how could someone be so oblivious?

"Are you jealous of Blair?" Liz decided to just come out and say it since obviously Maka couldn't catch on to anything if she kept beating around the bush.

"Hey, I know she has a nice body but-" Liz couldn't help but slam her hand onto her forehead at this.

"No not because of that!" She interrupted Maka. She tilted her head in confusion for a few seconds before suddenly shock spread across her face almost as fast as a blush did. Maka had no reply this time and her mouth ran dry. Liz was encouraged that Maka was finally realizing her feelings with how flustered and scared she looked. She leaned back again with a satisfied smirk. Maka's head turned slowly almost mechanically as she looked out to the basketball game that was currently ensuing. Ruby eyes met emerald and Soul gave his signature sharky smirk before bringing his attention back to the game. It was obvious that Maka was scared, bewildered, and her mind wouldn't be letting her sleep tonight.

Liz studied her nails with satisfaction as she thought to herself one down, one more to go.


End file.
